Recently, with the development of electrical and electronic technologies in the automotive industry, a user demand for safety and convenience of a vehicle has been increased. The importance of the electrical and electronic technologies in the automotive industry has increased each year to meet the user demand, which is expected to accelerate in the future.
However, since more kinds of electronic control units (ECUs) are used in these technologies, there is a cost increase due to a diagnosis or data input of the ECUs. In particular, in the case of a commercial vehicle, various specifications are produced in a small quantity, and therefore, data need to be frequently input at an end of line (EOL) for each ECU.
However, vehicle specifications may be erroneously configured by manufacturer's errors, parts omission, or mounting of wrong parts during the above process.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a process of inputting data to an ECU of a vehicle during a typical post-process line.
In the final process of the typical post-process line after an assembly of a vehicle 20, a diagnostics and specification input device 30 is connected to an on-board diagnostics connector 10 of the vehicle 20 to input parameters and specification information for each part. However, protocols for each ECU are different in this process, and therefore, the input parameters may be complicated, and wrong specification information may be input to the ECUs. Further, even when the wrong specification information is input, it is difficult to verify the error.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a process of changing data of the ECU of the vehicle using a portable diagnostic device in a service center.
When parts of the vehicle 20 are defective, the service center needs to replace the parts and re-input data information to the vehicle 20. Further, the related art needs to individually input data in this process by connecting a portable diagnostic device 40 to the on-board diagnostics connector 10 of the vehicle 20, but wrong data may be input to the ECU during this process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.